


bloom, little one

by yeosangies



Series: littlespace ateez [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hongjoong, Fluff, M/M, Multi, caregiver!yunho, everyone just loves him, little!seonghwa, seonghwa gets called princess, seonghwa wears a dress, tea party involved!, yeosang watches hell's kitchen and gets kicked off the sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangies/pseuds/yeosangies
Summary: All Seonghwa wanted to do was be able to regress wearing the pretty dress he's had eyes on for a while.Will he ever share that with Hongjoong and Yunho? No.Will they find out and get him the dress so he can? Yes.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: littlespace ateez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	bloom, little one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jjiixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjiixx/gifts).



There was something about dresses that Seonghwa enjoyed. Late at night when he wasn’t regressed into his little space, he would spend his time browsing dresses on various online retailers. The more elaborate the dress, the more appealing it was in his eyes. His favorite out of every single dress that he had ever seen, though, was a blue ball gown. It was decorated in various ruffles that flared out at the waist with intricately placed faux cherry blossom petals that became more abundant the further down you went. He loved it, and the more that he looked at the listing, the more that he yearned to wear it. Not only was the dress breathtaking, but he knew that it would be perfect for his little space. 

The problem is, though, that he would never even begin to  _ think  _ about sharing this bit of info with Hongjoong and Yunho, his caregivers. Don’t get him wrong, he knew that they most likely would not judge him for wishing to be all dressed up and pretty in headspace; yet there was still the underlying fear that if he did share his want for the dress with them that they would deny him of it. Maybe he was being dramatic about the whole scenario, but the thought of his caregivers saying no to something that he secretly adored was a crushing thought. 

Currently, he was out shopping with Hongjoong and Yunho. Boyfriends of 2 years, they were all attached by the hip and rarely left the dorms without each other. Though Seonghwa and Yunho truly did not need any more clothes at the moment, they loved to indulge Hongjoong in his little impromptu shopping sprees. 

What Seonghwa failed to notice, though, is that they had stepped foot into the store that carried the same dress that he always caught himself yearning over. As Hongjoong and Yunho discussed whether or not they should get dinner after their little trip together, Seonghwa strayed off towards the women’s section to look at their collections. This wasn’t anything odd to his boyfriends as they knew of Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s shared love of fashion. Often, Hongjoong himself would skim every single aisle of clothing stores despite the gender difference amongst them. 

Seonghwa hummed as he brushed his fingertips along varying fabrics hung up on the racks, humming absentmindedly under his breath. He felt peaceful; his day so far had been perfect, and being able to go out with Hongjoong and Yunho made it ten times better. It wasn’t until the blue dress came into his vision that he froze in place. Never in his life did he ever think he’d see the dress in person, but there it was right in front of him. He was scared to approach it at first, almost as if it were just a part of his imagination. Though the closer he got to it, the more beautiful it became in his eyes, and he found himself reaching out to gingerly rub the fabric of the ruffles between his thumb and index finger. He had gotten so caught up in admiring the dress that he didn’t realize he was slowly slipping into little space, and that his caregivers were standing behind him.    
“Seonghwa?” Hongjoong spoke. He was quick to turn around and face him, cheeks puffed out slightly. 

“Daddy… ‘s it dinner time yet? ‘M hungry…” he whined. Hongjoong and Yunho shared a look of slight panic as Hongjoong cupped Seonghwa’s cheeks in his hands.

“In a bit, my prince. Once Dada and I are done here, we’ll stop somewhere to get something to eat before heading home.” He pressed a soft kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead, yet Seonghwa only pouted in return. 

“M’kay…,” was all he whispered, reaching for both Hongjoong’s and Yunho’s hand. As his two caregivers guided him out of the store, he stole one final glance back at the dress behind him before walking to their car together. 

✧✧✧✧✧

Yunho and Hongjoong had noticed that something had changed within Seonghwa and his little space ever since he regressed in the clothing store that day. Each time their little would slip, he would spend the entirety of his headspace quiet and curled up with his caregivers. He would keep a tight grip on their wrists, almost like they would slip away if he didn’t. This attitude was far different from the rambunctious little that Seonghwa was known to be, and they were both worried about what it was that was causing such a dip in his mood. 

“We have to think back to that day,” Hongjoong murmured, making sure to stay quiet. Seonghwa laid curled up between them, his grip on his wrist loose since he had fallen asleep.

“He seemed fine… he was out of headspace until he roamed off by himself,” Yunho replied, gingerly pulling Seonghwa’s thumb from his lips to quickly slide a pacifier in its place. A fond smile formed on his lips at the sight of his sleeping little, and he affectionately combed his fingers through his hair as he continued to think about the day that they had gone out.

“Yeah, he was big until he went to the women’s section…”

At the same time, realization dawned upon Hongjoong and Yunho.

“The dress. It was the dress,” Yunho recalled. 

Hongjoong nodded along to his words, “yeah, the one that was blue with pink cherry blossoms sewed into it. It was a really pretty dress.” 

The two hesitated for a moment.

“Should we get it for him? I bet that’s why he went little, because he wants to wear it in little space.”

Seonghwa stirred in his sleep, causing the pacifier to fall from his lips. Hongjoong picked it up and set it on the nightstand, admiring Seonghwa as he slept with parted lips. 

“I think we should, it should be a surprise though. I bet he’d love it.” 

Yunho let out a quiet laugh. “I know he would. He just wanted to be our pretty princess all along.”

After agreeing that they would go out and get the dress while Seonghwa was practicing his dancing tomorrow, the two boyfriends slowly drifted off to sleep with their little safe in their arms. 

✧✧✧✧✧

When Seonghwa had returned to the dorm after a day of hard work and intense practice, he wasn’t in the best of moods. He would always get critiqued a little too harshly during his sessions, and nine out of ten times, it would be enough to cause him to regress the moment he stepped into Hongjoong and Yunho’s shared room. 

Except, when he cracked their door open and peaked in, he was sad to see that the room was empty. Curious as to where they could’ve gone, Seonghwa roamed around the dorm until he ran into Yeosang. 

“Do you know where Yunho and Hongjoong went?” He asked in a quiet voice. He was already on the verge of regressing, the cold words of his instructor ringing in his mind.

Yeosang studied him for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m not sure, but I know they left around an hour ago. Do you want me to call them?” 

Seonghwa shook his head, pouting before plopping down beside Yeosang on the sofa. “Nuh-uh, it’s fine.” 

Yeosang gave him a reassuring smile before ruffling his hair. “Don’t worry, Hwa. I’m sure they’ll be back soon.” 

The little sighed and sunk back into the cushions of the couch. The rest of the members knew of Seonghwa’s headspace due to a discussion that Hongjoong and Yunho held with all of them one night, so Yeosang was quick to switch the channel off of Hell’s Kitchen to put on a cartoon instead. Seemingly content with the choice, Seonghwa kept his eyes glued to the screen as he waited for his caregivers to come home. He missed the way that Yeosang breathed out a soft sigh of relief beside him. 

Only half an hour later, Seonghwa heard the doorknob rattling a bit as it was unlocked. He jolted up from beside Yeosang, turning his head as he watched Hongjoong and Yunho step into the room.

“Daddy! Dada!” He cheered as he got up, rushing towards the two of them before nearly tackling them in a bone-crushing hug. Hongjoong laughed, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa and peppering his face in small kisses. 

“Woah there, buddy. Be careful, Dada has a gift for you,” Hongjoong grinned. Seonghwa quickly stepped back to see for himself and sure enough, Yunho was holding a box with a little bow overtop of it. 

“For me?” Seonghwa asked, pointing a finger towards himself and gazing up at him with curious eyes. Yunho smiled. 

“For you, baby. Why don’t we go back to the bedroom and open it, hm?” 

Seonghwa beamed as he rushed towards Hongjoong’s and Yunho’s room. Hongjoong mouthed a quiet ‘thank you’ to Yeosang before the two boyfriends trailed after the eager little. 

Once inside the bedroom, Yunho gingerly set the box down on the bed before moving to sit on it, Hongjoong following suit. Seonghwa threw himself onto the sheets, erupting into giggles as he bounced on the mattress. He eagerly reached for the gift before tearing the box open, a gasp leaving him when he realized what it was.

“Daddy… Dada… How did…” he whispered, grabbing onto the dress and pulling it up from the box. Hongjoong and Yunho grinned as they shared a quick look at each other before glancing back towards Seonghwa.

“Daddy and I saw you looking at it in the store and wanted to surprise you. Do you like it, bubby?” Yunho cooed. Seonghwa nodded his head quickly as he slid off of the bed once more, holding the dress up so he could examine all of it. 

“‘S so pretty… Can I wear it now?” He asked, turning to look back at his caregivers for confirmation. They both nodded, and Hongjoong slid off of the bed so he could help Seonghwa with his clothes. Once his clothes were discarded, Hongjoong helped him step into the dress and zip up the back of it. Seonghwa did a little twirl, admiring the way the skirt flared up around him. 

“Do you like it, princess?” Yunho asked, and Seonghwa visibly lit up from the use of the nickname.

“Yes, Dada! Love it!” 

He pranced around the room, doing occasional spins as Hongjoong and Yunho watched fondly. 

When Seonghwa suddenly stopped in his steps, the two sat up a bit more on the bed, ready to get up in case something bad had happened. 

“Tea party?” The little asked in a small voice. They breathed a momentary sigh of relief before Hongjoong nodded his head.   
“Of course, baby. Why don’t you go grab your stuffies as Daddy and I set it up, hm?” 

Seonghwa bounded off to his room, and as he did so, Hongjoong pulled his phone from his back pocket. “I’m going to text Wooyoung and ask if he and San can prepare some small dishes for us. I know it would make Hwa happy.” 

Yunho moved to the closet, opening a few of the boxes stacked on the floor to see if he could find the pink porcelain tea set that he and Hongjoong had gifted Seonghwa at one point. “It would make Wooyoung and San happy too, you know they love indulging him during his tea parties.” 

They shared a quiet laugh before moving out to the living room where Seonghwa had already set up pillows around the coffee table for him, his stuffies, and his caregivers to sit. The smaller stuffed animals were granted access to the couch so they could look over the coffee table, Yeosang being promptly kicked off of it so that Seonghwa could continue his set up for the tea party. Hongjoong was quick to prepare some black tea, making it sweet enough for little Seonghwa’s taste as Yunho played with him, the sound of their laughter from the living room causing Hongjoong’s heart to swell in his chest.

Once the tea was prepared and all of the small delicacies were made for Seonghwa’s enjoyment, he sat down with his stuffies at the coffee table with his pretty new dress on. Yunho made sure to put a bib around his neck, as Seonghwa ended up regressing younger than usual and he was prone to being messy when small. 

Seonghwa held onto the teapot with two hands, slowly and carefully pouring it into all of the glasses present around the table. 

“Thank you, princess!” Hongjoong beamed. Seonghwa’s cheeks heated up a bright red in response, and he placed the teapot back down on the table before fluffing out his dress and sitting down once more.

“Okay,” Seonghwa spoke, observing the table. It was funny how even when he was little, his need for perfection in spaces still shined through. 

“Good enough, baby?” Yunho cooed. 

Seonghwa responded with a large grin, “‘S perfect!” 

With Seonghwa’s declaration, they allowed themselves to dig in. They all filled up their plates with little sandwiches cut into triangles, chocolate chip cookies, and sliced fruits due to Hongjoong’s insistence that Seonghwa eats one healthy thing during his headspace. They had never seen Seonghwa quite so delighted before. He was sat on his knees, eyes bright and giggling as he spooned tea onto his favorite bear's face. Internally, Hongjoong and Yunho cringed knowing they would have to wash every single one of Seonghwa’s stuffies when the tea party was over, but in the end, they were glad that they could indulge Seonghwa in something that could fill him with so much joy. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope this fic was good and met everyone's expectations!! i really enjoyed writing it seonghwa is so cute 
> 
> i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/slutsangs) and have commissions open on there! please consider commissioning a broke bitch in college who needs to pay for his groceries LMAOOO
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated! thank you for reading <3


End file.
